uthgardfandomcom-20200214-history
Mob Name - Zone Name (1)
Spawn Info * Spawn Time - Timer for respawn on the mob. Mobs can respawn at a fixed time; at different periods of the day; randomly within a certain time frame or a mixture of day period and randomness. * Spawn Trigger - Some mobs only spawn once a particular mob has been killed or a particular action taken. This is particularly true for certain named mobs and boss encounters. * Spawn point locations are given as x,y,z coordinates. * Direction Facing - Cardinal direction that the mob faces when it spawns into the world. Pathing * Roaming Range - Max Range in world units from spawn point location that roaming mobs can reach before stopping * Linked Mob ID - ID of linked static or roaming mobs to other mobs. Mobs with the same ID will be pulled if any of the other similar id mobs are pulled or gain aggression on an enemy * Patrol Group ID - ID of mobs belonging to a particular patrol. Mobs with the same id will patrol together and will become aggressive towards enemy targets if any member of the patrol becomes attacked or aggressive against an enemy. * Scout ID - ID of scouting mobs. Scouting mobs will patrol a certain area and will return to their original spawn point if attacked or if they spot an enemy target. Upon doing so, they will then call all linked mobs to assist them with killing the enemy. * Scout Linked Mob ID - Certain mobs are given the ID of a scout mob associated with that group. If a scout mob spots an enemy, it will go to mobs that share its ID and will call them to become aggressive on the spotted enemies. * Chase Range - Maximum distance that a mob will chase an enemy target from its current location if it becomes aggressive and if it has not been further attacked by the enemy. * Tether Range - Maximum distance that a mob will chase enemy targets from its spawn point. (ex. dragon spawn) * Patrol Route - This is a presentation of the route that a mob patrol takes within the area when its scouting or as a regular patrol. The pathing node points (x,y,z coordinates) are listed for each point that the mob has to circuit through to complete each patrol cycle. Stats Faction Status Equipment Abilities A.I Routine Description of the behavior of the A.I used for this mob. Triggered Events Events that trigger a particular behavior in an npc or mob. * Trigger Event ID - The ID given for the particular action. This is used to put the trigger actions in the event in chronological order. * Trigger Action - this is the action taken that is necessary to initiate the event * Event Triggered - This is the result of what happens when the trigger action occurs Triggered Messages Messages that appear as players fight a mob or as part of triggered actions that the mob or npc performs. This includes notifications given to players and any statement that the mob makes during combat or messages given to the player by an NPC or mob upon interacting with it. * Message - Statement from the mob or a system message sent when a trigger action is set off for that particular encounter * Trigger Event ID - The ID given for the particular action. This is used to put the trigger actions in the event in chronological order. * Trigger Action - this is the action taken that is necessary to initiate the event References: Category:Hibernian Day Time Spawns Category:Hibernian Night Time Spawns Category:Hib-Linked-A1 Category:Hib-Patrol-A1 Category:Hib-Scout-A1 Category:Hib-ScoutLinked-A1 Category:Hib-Roaming-A1 Category:Hibernian Static Mobs